


Hidden Talent

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being really flexable, I don't even know anymore, Ignore where manga is right now and say I made Eren 17yrs alright, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Peeping, Prompt Fic, Self fellatio, hinted silk panties and corsets, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tries giving himself a blow job, Erwin imagines him in silk undergarments and Levi sits back and watches it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> First let me say I am so going to hell for this.
> 
> Alright so this idea came from Aislashu off tumblr a few days ago. What if Eren tried blowing himself and bit himself in the process? In addition another headcannon/prompt was posted by another person wanting Erwin to have a secret collection of panties for Eren to wear... so yeah. I decided to combine the two. You can find both tumblr posts below:
> 
> http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/77018526483/so-eren-jaeger-bites-himself
> 
> http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/77170633125/rovescio-headcanon-erwin-has-an-entire
> 
>  
> 
> By the way Ai and Ilovekuramaandhiei I hate you both right now for this.
> 
> Anyone interested can also find me here as well [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“Levi, will you please just tell me why we are going to spy on Eren?” Erwin asked in a tired voice. He had had a long day with the higher ups and after having just returned he had been looking forward to a hot meal, a shower and a good fuck. Not necessarily in that order mind you, but his OCD lover would not tolerate anything else. Not that watching the young titan shifter was any hardship, but it seemed highly unlikely that he would get any of the three things on his list from the young man. 

“No, you can find out the same way I did.” Levi said in a tight voice.

Whatever this was about must be important. Levi rarely had to strain himself like this to keep control.

“If he has done something to get himself in trouble then punish him. You don't me to be there to witness or approve of it.” Erwin tried again.

“He did nothing wrong. I learned a few things about him in your absence over the last week. Things I think you would be very appreciative to know. Now shut you mouth and lets go before the shitty brat finishes and we miss it.” Levi growled and quickened his pace.

His curiosity growing Erwin found himself following the shorter man. What could he have possibly learned in such a short time that involved them spying on Eren? The only things that came to mind were thoughts better left in the dark, or even better, hidden away in the locked dresser drawer in his room. Said drawer that also hid the rather large collection of silk and lace trimmed panties that Erwin had been buying for months now with the empty hope of seeing Eren privately model in them for he and Levi. Oh what a night that would be, the things that he and Levi could teach the young titan shifter.

Reaching the door to Eren's room, long since being moved out of the dungeon after proving to be no danger to any of them, the two older males padded on silent feet to the door. After taking a quick glance around the dark corridor Levi slowly eased the door open just enough for them to peer inside. 

The site that greeted Erwin took his breath away and caused his mouth to drop in surprise. Only a moment later did he feel a flash of heat down his spine and his cock harden almost painfully as lust slammed into him.

There in the bed and lit by the moonlight coming in through the window was Eren. Laying flat on his back, hips arched off of the bed with his knees around his ears. His mouth wrapped tightly around the head of his cock, one bracing his hips steady as he thrust as best he could into his own mouth. His other pushing three fingers deep inside himself on every downward stroke.

“Ah so it is this tonight. Even better than I hoped.” Levi purred at the display.

Erwin glanced at him before looking back at Eren. He wanted to ask what else his lover had seen but was to drawn to the sight before him to form the question. But apparently some of his curiosity must have shown as Levi answered him anyway.

“While as impressive as that flexibility is to watch. I think I would much rather experience it myself as I know you would as well. From what I have learned it would seem that Eren would not be adverse to such an arrangement himself. I have heard him call out both our names several times now when he is not blowing himself.” Levi murmured, eyes half lidded and filled with arousal and promise.

It was to much for Erwin and he was unable to contain the loud groan he made at the images suddenly filling his head.

Apparently sounding much louder as Eren seemed to realize he was being watched and jerked his hands away from his ass and hips, body rigid as he tried to pull out of his mouth... only to bite down in surprise as his eyes flew to the door way to see the two men there.

“Oh shit,” Levi gasped as he and Erwin threw themselves to the floor. The loud crack of splitting stone, shattering glass and the intense heat from thick steam filled the room and hallway. As the noise and steam died down Levi and Erwin picked themselves up of the floor just in time to see Hanji, and several of the new brats from the 104th that Levi had just acquired come running down the halls. 

Well fuck.

With a quick glance in the room Erwin saw only a half formed titan and quickly pushed Levi inside to cut the poor kid out, before turning to face the others and take care of this mess.

“Everyone go back to your rooms. Levi and I can take care of this.” Erwin said quickly.

“Is Eren alright?”

“Let me see his titan form. I need to know what happened.”

“Did he...”

“Enough! This was an accident and not his fault at all. That is all any of you need to know. Now go. Back to your rooms and don't bother him about it tomorrow either, any of you. That's an order.” Erwin said in a hard voice. He didn't want the poor boy to have to deal with the embarrassment this would cause, nor would he allow him to get in trouble for something that wasn't actually his fault. No if Erwin had not startled him this would not have happened.

“But...”

“No Mikasa.” Erwin said once more.

After several glares and curses everyone left back the way they had come. Once the hall was empty once more, Erwin quickly ducked into the room, once more struck speechless at the sight. Levi sitting on what remained of the bed with the once more normal boy in his lap. Kissing him like nothing else existed for either of them.

“This a private affair or would you mind on more?” Erwin asked in a husky voice.

The two drew apart, Levi smirking at the blond, glad he had gotten the first tasted of the young brunette. While Eren turned a brilliant red, unable to meet his CO's eyes.

“By all means Erwin I think your more than welcome. Though I think a more comfortable room would be appreciated by all parties. Don't you Eren?” Levi purred.

“I... yeah...” Eren whispered quickly. He was highly embarrassed over both what they had just seen him doing but also by the attention both men were paying to him. But that didn't mean he would not take this opportunity to get what he had been wanting from them either. 

Erwin smiled and managed a quick taste of the young mans mouth before Levi pushed him back. 

“We will take care of some of this here. You go get something to eat so you don't pass out in the middle of things old man and for heavens sake get a damn shower before you join us in your room. No rush, there are several things Eren and I need to do before you get there.” Levi ordered.

Erwin wasted no time in following those orders, though he did move faster as his ears caught a few final words before the door shut behind him.

“How do you feel about silk and lace Eren panties, garters and corsets?Erwin has this hidden drawer filled with stuff you would look amazing in.” Levi asked.

“Could I see you in it too?” Eren dared to ask, hope filling his voice.

“Kiss me again and I may be persuaded.” Levi said after a moment.

The room fell silent again and Erwin found himself practically running to the showers. Like hell he wasn't going to rush!

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the horrendous amount of errors. I will fix when I can use my home computer for it. My work computer leaves much to be desired with spell and grammar check. Not to mention I had a total of 20 minutes to type this up.


End file.
